Spazzy and Stevie
by xnuckingfuts91x
Summary: Chapter 3 done. Freddy and the new girl Stevie are getting along VERY well
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the school of rock characters except I own Stevie Hallowell. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter One: Just A Girl  
  
"Frederick Jones, for the last time you're going to be late for school!" Freddy's mom was furious.  
  
"In a minute mom!" Freddy yelled downstairs "Damn, why do I have to wake up THIS early?" Freddy said to himself, rushing to get dressed.  
  
Freddy Jones hated the first day of school. Even more than school itself. But now that Horace Green Elementary had turned into a high school, his parents forced him to go back to the hellish hallways and bitchy ways of who most people call, Ms. Mullins.  
  
It wasn't all bad though. All of his friends were going to be there friends from the band that they had made in the 5th grade called the School of Rock. If it wasn't for them, Freddy would probably cut class. So Freddy held his head up high, walked out the door and soon enough, reentered the halls of Horace Green Prep.  
  
There were lots of new faces. Some familiar from his previous years at Horace Green, but then he ran into her.........the principal of the school Rosalie Mullins.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Jones .It's wonderful to see you back at Horace Green." Principal Mullins said with a smile. But Freddy knew that behind that smile way a disgusted frown of how many times he had gotten in trouble with her in elementary school.  
  
"Nice to see you too Ms. Mullins." Freddy said with a rotten grin.  
  
"Hopefully, your attitude won't be all like this all year mister Jones. And I hope your hair isn't like this either all year." Ms. Mullins said with a stern face.  
  
"It's called punk rock Ms. Mullins." Freddy snapped back. Ms. Mullins turned back at Freddy with a frown and then smiled.  
  
"Well then Mr. Jones I guess I'll see you in detention today." Ms. Mullins then turned away leaving Freddy with a surprised face.  
  
He couldn't get detention today! He was practicing with the School of Rock and those practices meant everything to him. It was the first practice since the last day before summer vacation. The bell rang, and he hurried over to Mrs. McGregor's homeroom class.  
  
"Hello class." Mrs. McGregor said, "I am Mrs. McGregor and most of you will be having me for language arts. To those of you who are Horace Green first timers, welcome. But to those of you who went here for Elementary school, welcome back. We will now start with role.  
  
Eleni Afflerbach?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Freddy saw some change in Eleni but nothing really different. She was still the pretty girl that he had known since the 4th grade.  
  
"Alisha Allen?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Freddy took a second look at Alisha. She had straightened her hair and got her braces removed. She actually looks hot! Freddy thought to himself. He wasn't the only person who thought this, because he saw his best friend Zack staring at her as well.  
  
"Katherine Brown?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Freddy looked at his closest girl friend. She looked different since the last time they had talked. She actually had gotten a manicure and wore make- up. But it made no difference as long as she was still in the band.  
  
"Katy Cortez?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"William Falduto"  
  
"Present"  
  
It went through the whole list until it came to a stop.  
  
"Stephanie Hallowell? Stephanie Hallowell?"  
  
Freddy woke up from his trance of boredom and looked around. For the first time, somebody wasn't present on the first day of school. Suddenly somebody came bursting through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late ma'am. I had some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"It's alright Miss Hallowell just sit down. And may I add to roll down your sleeves Miss Hallowell."  
  
"Oh, no ma'am my name is Stevie." Stephanie Hallowell said with a grin.  
  
"Just sit next to Frederick."  
  
As she came to sit down next to Freddy, he got a good look at her. He couldn't stop staring at her. From her plaid skirt being safety pinned and her stockings ripped to her loose tie and open buttoned shirt which Freddy instantly caught eye of. Then he looked up at her face and noticed something. She was really beautiful. She had blonde hair with purple and black highlights put in two messy pigtails. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at the teacher and then at Freddy.  
  
"Hi." Stevie said with a smile.  
  
"Umm—err—hi" Freddy said, embarrassed that he was completely checking her out.  
  
Stevie soon went back to looking up at Mrs. McGregor's lecture as Freddy was tapped on the shoulder by his best friend Zack. He turned to see Zack completely grinning.  
  
"So I see your exploring the new things about Horace Green." Zack said.  
  
"Shut up Mooneyham. If I don't recall a few moments ago I saw you retracing old territory at Alisha. "  
  
"I actually admit that I think Alisha's hot. You are just sitting here denying it. Go talk to her man."  
  
After that the bell rang to go to first hour. Freddy had walked with Zack and Katie over to science class. He saw Stevie taking a smoke in the hallways and couldn't help but stare at her luscious green eyes. She's so pretty. Freddy thought. I've got to get to know this girl.  
  
"Freddy? Hello?!?"  
  
Freddy was soon snapped back into reality by Billy Falduto.  
  
"Did you NOT just see you totally stepped all over my new shoes?"  
  
"Sorry Billy." Freddy said not paying attention to Billy at all.  
  
"Tacky ass." Billy muttered to himself and walked off to his class. "Umm earth to Spazzy McGee?" Katie asked Freddy. "Billy Falduto just called you a tacky ass. Usually you wouldn't let him keep this up without a punch in the arm or something."  
  
"It's no use, Katie. "Zack said with a grin, "He's totally in love with the new girl from homeroom."  
  
"Stephanie?" Katie said surprised. "Aww little Freddy has a boyfriend." Katie said with a baby face.  
  
Freddy still couldn't pay attention to his two best friends because he was too busy staring at Stevie.  
  
"Hello class I am Mister Schneebly. The real Mr. Schneebly, not like in some of you kids' fifth grade class who had my roommate Dewey sub for you guys."  
  
Freddy and Zack exchanged glances. How could they forget Dewey Finn? The founder of their band School of Rock?  
  
"I will be teaching 9th grade science class."  
  
And so on and so on did Mr. Schneebly ram on about attendance and things like that. But as soon as he heard the name Stephanie Hallowell he paid more attention than ever. Once again, Stevie was late to class. This time getting a detention for smoking on school grounds.  
  
"Well class, now I will have you pair up. I want Summer Hathaway and Kathleen Brown...."  
  
Freddy really didn't care who he would end up with. It would be awesome if he ended up with his best friend Zack or his friend Frankie. He wouldn't even mind if he ended up with Lawrence Tsai.  
  
"Frederick Jones and Stephanie Hallowell."  
  
Freddy's heart jumped. He looked over at Stevie and she smiled at him with her blood red lipstick and pearl white smile.  
  
"Well I guess you're my partner in crime for the year Frederick." Stevie said with a smile.  
  
A week passed by and both Stevie and Freddy didn't know what to do for the project and it was due that Friday.  
  
"Okay, so what do we have to do for this project Stevie?" Freddy asked, completely clueless about what he had to do.  
  
"I don't know. Beats me." "I was completely asleep when Mr. S was assigning the project."  
  
"Oh. I was just not paying attention. He told me something about how some dude Danny or something posed for his 5th grade class he was subbing."  
  
"You mean Dewey?" Freddy said with anticipation.  
  
"Yeah. He must've been a real felon trying to pose as a teacher to get away with the law."  
  
"No." Freddy said with a scoff. "Dewey Finn is one of the coolest people I know. He formed our band the School of Rock."  
  
"YOU have a BAND?" Stevie asked.  
  
"Yeah I play drums."  
  
"Really? You seemed to me kind of a preppy boy." Stevie said with a flirty smile.  
  
"Preppy? Hell, no. If it wasn't for my friends I'd skip school. What makes you think that I'm prep anyway? I'm 100% punk rock."  
  
"With a name like Frederick, I doubt it."  
  
"First off the name is Freddy and second off I wouldn't be talking Stephanie Hallowell."  
  
"My name is Stevie." Stevie said nastily, "And I bet you wouldn't skip school if your life depended on it."  
  
"Really, Stevie? Like you're all big and bad just because I've seen you smoking around school."  
  
"Look Freddy, I know you think you're all punk and everything with the hairdo and the drums and everything. But the only reason you're so "punk" is because of your goody goody parents I bet."  
  
Freddy just stared at Stevie with a glare. Stevie just sat there grinning.  
  
"Well Stevie, I think we should go to the library, now."  
  
"Uh why?"  
  
"Stephanie, we're going to the library."  
  
Stevie caught what he was trying to say and asked Mr. S for permission to go to the library until the period ended. Like true Mr. S fashion, he fell for it and let Stevie and Freddy go. Freddy and Stevie walked out of school and saw no trace of Ms. Mullins.  
  
"Well are you happy now Stevie? We're out of class and we have nothing to do." Freddy said.  
  
"Well I have a few places up my sleeve." Stevie grinned to Freddy.  
  
"Like where the whore house?"  
  
"That wasn't funny. I was gonna let you ride on my moped but since you're acting like a huge ass, I guess I'll go by myself." "What moped?"  
  
Stevie then removed her moped from the bushes.  
  
"Fine. I don't care." Freddy said with the least convincing face.  
  
"Freddy, get your ass on and come with me."  
  
So Freddy hoped on the moped and went off with Stevie to start an adventure of skipping school together.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
THANKZ  
  
I hope u liked my story. Its my first ever school of rock fan fic.  
  
Alex 


	2. Suffocation, No Breathing

Chapter Two: Suffocation, No Breathing  
  
Freddy and Stevie were sitting together in an unknown shop downtown. Freddy was unsure at first of this strange new place, but he saw people that started to stare and him and whisper until a guy came up to him.  
  
"Yo, my name's Spider. Aren't you the drummer for the school of rock?" Spider asked him.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Freddy Jones." Freddy said with a grin. He felt like a rock star with everyone staring at him including Stevie.  
  
"This may seem kind of weird since you're like 10, can I have your autograph?" the guy called Spider asked him.  
  
"Sure, man!" Freddy said smiling. Suddenly he and Stevie were rushing to a table where a man came to take their order.  
  
"I'll have two cappuccinos." Stevie said not bothering to ask Freddy what he wanted.  
  
"Hold on." Stevie said. She went and got up with her change and dropped it. "Oops." She said. She bent over and then she showed off her red thong that Freddy practically had to cock his head to see. But he was delighted by this surprise. And then one of his favorite songs came on, "One" by Metallica.  
  
"Sorry. I just love this band. I had to put it on." Stevie said.  
  
"No way. Metallica is one of my favorite bands!" Freddy said smiling.  
  
"Oh, really Jones? Guess you aren't so prep after all. What are some of your other favorite bands?" Stevie said, leaning over with interest.  
  
Freddy and Stevie spent over an hour discussing their favorite bands. From grunge, to heavy metal, to glam rock whatever band Stevie liked Freddy was sure to like. The more bands they liked, the more interested they seemed to get into each other. And both of their favorite bands were Metallica, Foo Fighters, and Nirvana.  
  
"Our band is practicing "Smells like Teen Spirit"" Freddy said, trying to impress Stevie.  
  
"Oh really? Maybe I should check them out sometime." Stevie said, strongly hinting she wanted to do more than talk to Freddy.  
  
"We have practice tonight at 5." Freddy said. "Shit, I can't." Stevie's smile instantly went into a frown. "I have detention today. Can you believe Mullins is still mad at me for smoking last week?"  
  
"Oh. I have detention today too." Freddy said. Stevie's frown instantly was made into a grin again.  
  
"That is really funny, Freddy, because every single day that I have been in detention, I see you there. Either Mullins hates both of our asses or, you're trying to get into detention."  
  
"A little bit of both." Freddy said with a smile. "But you could always come with me to practice. If it's okay with your parents."  
  
"Trust me my parents don't care if I come home or not." Stevie said lighting a cigarette. "They'd be surprised if I even showed up to the kitchen table."  
  
Freddy gazed into Stevie's green eyes and then looked at this watch.  
  
"Shit, we should go now. School is almost out and Mullins is expecting us to be there at detention."  
  
"Relax Jones; we can always skip a detention."  
  
"Stevie, you don't know Mullins like I do. She'll turn a warning into a detention, a detention into a referral, and a referral into a suspension."  
  
"What kind of crazy ass school does she think she's running?"  
  
"Welcome to Horace Green Prep, Stevie Hallowell."  
  
Eventually, Stevie and Freddy made it to school right on time for their detentions. They just sat there staring and laughing at each other for the time they had spent together skipping school. Even though Stevie started as snot nosed punk rocker, she was actually kind of cool other than cute. Soon detention was over an hour later, and Freddy was ready to go to band practice. He brought Stevie with him and Stevie offered to let him ride the moped. Eventually they got there and Dewey opened the door.  
  
"Well Spazzy McGee it was about time you got here! Now let's start rocking the kids are in their waiting for you!" Dewey said.  
  
"Spazzy McGee?" Stevie asked Freddy with a laugh.  
  
"It's an old nick name. Dewey, this is my friend Stevie. Stevie, Dewey." Freddy introduced them.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. So Freddy I'm assuming this is Mrs. McGee right here?" Dewey said kissing her hand.  
  
"Um, no. "Spazzy" and I aren't going out. I just came here to check out this band you guys have. One more thing, when you assume it kind of makes an ass out of you and me Dewey." Stevie said to Dewey while walking in.  
  
As soon as Dewey and Freddy walked in Zack came up to him and went "I finally asked out Alisha. We're going to see that new movie The Malibu Rednecks this Friday. Thinking about asking Stevie?" Zack started nudging Freddy,  
  
"I don't know. She is pretty cool though." Freddy said this while taking another good look at her. She was over talking to Tamika and Marta. She had let her blonde hair down and she swashed it away from her angel face.  
  
"Damn she looks so hot talking to Tamika and Marta." Freddy said practically drooling.  
  
"Face it man, you've got it bad." Zack said with a hand on Freddy's shoulder. "Now come on, let's impress her with our awesome band."  
  
Dewey turned on the microphone and faced Stevie who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello, we are the school of rock. We will now begin our venue with a song originally by Nirvana that started a revolution of grunge. We will be doing a revolution tonight by covering smells like teen spirit!"  
  
They got through with Smells like Teen Sprit and Stevie was highly impressed. She watched the whole practice of the band eyeing mostly Freddy's drum solos smiling at him while he grinned at her back. After practice everybody had finished packing up. Dewey had seen Stevie talking to Freddy.  
  
"That was really great Freddy. I love the way you played the drums. It motivates me to be like, you know, Dave Grohl?" Stevie said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Freddy smiled back "to play both guitar and drums. Or maybe even bass to make a one man album."  
  
"Well I have to go. Are you having practice tomorrow?" Stevie asked.  
  
Dewey cut in, "Yes we are. We're having practice every day this week and you are welcome to hang out and experience the magic of the school of rock. See you tomorrow Stevie."  
  
As soon as Stevie walked out the door Dewey gave Freddy a smile.  
  
"Well looks like Spazzy McGee is in love."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Oh please, Freddy." Summer said. "It was so obvious when you kept drumming and staring at her with your smile."  
  
Freddy knew that the band was serious. If Summer, the band manager and all around know it all said something, it was bound to be the truth.  
  
"So you guys really think I should ask her out?" Freddy asked sheepishly.  
  
"Sure why not? Now anybody can get a date these days." Alisha said staring at Zack smiling.  
  
The next day at school Freddy came to homeroom with a smile on his face. Behind that smile of course was fear and confidence as he sat down, waiting for Stevie to come in. Freddy soon had a smile upon his face as he saw Stevie come in. But she didn't look too good. Her hair was incredibly messy and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked like she had done a lot of crying but Freddy didn't want to ask, so he just sat there staring at her.  
  
During classes Stevie and Freddy barely said a thing to each other. All they did was smile at each other. But every time they had stared at each other, Freddy was an inch away to asking her what was wrong.  
  
After school he had planned to meet up with Stevie and ask her to go to the movies with him, Zack and Alisha. But he turned the corner and saw her talking to a boy.  
  
"Stevie what the fuck is your problem?" the guy asked.  
  
"Go away, Kemper." Stevie said crying.  
  
Of course. Freddy thought. It was Kemper Lewis. A really popular guy during middle school but a year older than Freddy.  
  
"I can stay with you as long as I want. You're MY girlfriend. Got that bitch?"  
  
GIRLFRIEND?!?!? Freddy's heart was suddenly stomped on. He couldn't believe that Stevie had a boyfriend. More importantly, why didn't Stevie tell Freddy that she was going out with Kemper? They were friends after all and she knew that she could tell Freddy a secret without it being on the Horace Green school newspaper.  
  
"You............are a psycho. We're through." Stevie said trying to get away. But Kemper grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"It's that Freddy Jones kid isn't it?" Kemper asked. "You've been screwing him haven't you?"  
  
Freddy turned around the sound of his name.  
  
"No! It's not Freddy. Its just I need my space you're suffocating me, Kemp!" and at that moment Kemper slapped Stevie so hard, she fell to the ground and started crying.  
  
"Hey asshole!" Freddy yelled out to Kemper. "If you're gonna fight with someone fight with a guy at least." He said this when he pushed Kemper to the fence. Stevie got up and tried to break up the fight.  
  
"No, Freddy you don't have to do this. We're already broken up." Stevie said.  
  
"No, we're not, baby."  
  
"Another thing," Freddy said pounding him more. "If you ever say that Stevie is your girlfriend again I'll give you a bruise. If you grab her by the wrist I'll kick you in the fucking shins. If you slap her I give you a black eye. If I find any bruises on her body so help me God I will fucking make it BLEED. God that?"  
  
Kemper just stopped talking and Freddy took Stevie's hand.  
  
"Are you alright, Stevie?" Freddy said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright now." Stevie said smiling.  
  
"What do you say I drop you off to your place?" Freddy said grinning.  
  
"That'd be cool."  
  
So Freddy took the moped and had Stevie sit on the back of him as they rode off to Stevie's house. Not knowing how much he had helped Stevie that day. 


	3. I Get By With A Little Help From My Frie...

Freddy and Stevie were soon off of the moped and going into Stevie's house. It was a decent house. It was as big as Freddy's. It was normal. The color of baby blue with a porch and stairs in the front followed by double doors.  
  
"I hope my house isn't too strange for you." Stevie told Freddy.  
  
"Why? It looks perfectly normal."  
  
"I know. That was a warning."  
  
Stevie and Freddy walked in. First they set off into the kitchen where Freddy automatically started rummaging through Stevie's fridge.  
  
"Hey. Your parents left a note for you." Freddy said with his mouth full of frozen mashed potatoes.  
  
Stevie read the letter:  
  
Dear Stevie,  
Mom's at work until 11. Dad left for a business trip.  
  
Love,  
Mom and dad.  
  
"That's so typical of them." Stevie said with disgust.  
  
"What? They seem like nice people."  
  
"Freddy, you haven't met my parents." Stevie chucked the letter into a garbage can.  
  
"When mom says she's out at work until 11 she's out drinking until 1 in the morning. When my dad leaves for a business trip he's out seeing Linda."  
  
"Linda?"  
  
"His new girlfriend he's been fucking around with."  
  
"But aren't your parents still married?" Freddy asked  
  
"Yeah but I've heard them talking about divorce." Stevie said this while looking in the refrigerator. "Here it is." Stevie took out a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  
"Want some?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"More for me, Jones." Stevie chugged the whole bottle down.  
  
"I've tried Jack Daniels before. Isn't it a little strong?"  
  
"Yeah but its nothing that I can't handle." Stevie's sleeve fell and had shown the bruise from Kemper on her wrist.  
  
"Are you okay Stevie? That jerk off hit you really hard." Freddy said observing the bruise.  
  
"No I'm fine." Stevie said pulling away.  
  
"Just let me look at—"  
  
And then Freddy saw.  
  
"Stevie, pull up your sleeves."  
  
Stevie pulled up her sleeves to show bloody cuts and cut bruises.  
  
"Stevie don't tell me you've been....?"  
  
"It's none of your business Freddy. I'm fine okay?"  
  
"With as deep of cuts as those I don't think you are. What did you use?"  
  
"It's none of your business Freddy!"  
  
Stevie ran upstairs to her room and started to cry. Freddy just sat by himself in the kitchen. Thinking of what to say to her. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and he most certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings. It was the least that he wanted to do to Stevie. He went upstairs and found Stevie's room covered in posters and messier than his room. So messy, he couldn't find the floor. He hopped over dirty clothes and found her bathroom and saw Stevie sitting there on the closed toilet seat with a knife.  
  
"Stevie what are you doing?"  
  
Stevie turned around to reveal the blood south of her wrist all over her arm.  
  
"I'm fine" Stevie said tearliy.  
  
"Stevie, that's bull and you know it." Freddy said. "Now tell me before I go to practice, what is wrong?" he was practically shouting now.  
  
"Okay! I'll tell you!" Stevie said tearliy. "My parents are getting a divorce, I have an abusive new boyfriend and my new school totally sucks! At my old school I was so bad, but I had a lot of friends. And now all I have is you. It isn't all that bad but, I still miss everybody else and---"  
  
Stevie just broke off in tears and Freddy held her. Stevie's face was deep in his shoulder, crying.  
  
"It'll be okay Stevie. You aren't only friends with me, there's Dewey. I know all the times that I felt alone I went to Dewey and he was like my only friend in the world. And there's still Zack and Katie and Summer. Don't cry Stevie."  
  
Freddy just sat there stroking Stevie's hair and telling her that it'll be alright.  
  
"I know something that will cheer you up. Me, Zack, and Alisha are going to see that new movie The Malibu Rednecks. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure." Stevie said with a smile.  
  
Her green eyes sparkled when bloodshot. She looks so beautiful Freddy thought to himself as he took her hand and they were off to Freddy's band practice. 


End file.
